Definition Of A Wildflower
by milkbreadhoe
Summary: That was when she realised he was a blooming wildflower and he would keep flourishing without anyone's help. Not even her's.


Yori had a bad feeling when she groggily woke up on a Monday morning, missing her lucky underwear and finding out that her favourite mint green tea packets ran out.

Taking the longer route to school, she'd urgently hurried down the cracked sidewalk; just to pass by her favourite café to order the heavenly morning bubble tea but, the 'closed' sign glared back at her.

A sense of anxiousness crept into her stomach.

The day continued and her luck diminished. From forgetting to study for her Japanese exam, to her money getting stuck in the vending machine, and almost pushing the whole thing over while cursing all machines around the world.

By lunchtime, the silver haired girl was cuddled up in a ball in the school gardens, sulking at her misfortune.

"You alright there?"

She looked up at the familiar voice, staring blankly at her blonde friend.

Hana settled down briskly beside her on the grass with a huff, running her sleek fingers through her short blob of pale blonde hair.

The silver haired girl screwed up her face at the feeling of the grass damping her skirt in disgust.

" Y'know, I can see that grey cloud hangin' over you from the gym. " She chuckles obnoxiously, making the silver haired girl let out a groan of dismay.

Friends aren't supposed to make fun of you, but Hana was a bit of an exception.

"Hana-chan! It was awful!"

Yori dejectedly threw her arms around her friend, who immediately held her palm against the latter's face and pushed her away.

"Keep an arm's length away from me, stink breath." Hana barked , pushing the blubbering mess away who was busy stuttering and flailing around.

" B-but, I woke up today and I couldn't find my NaruSasu panties and-"

"The NaruSasu one's?" Hana interrupted with a look of horror.

" -and I haven't had my daily dose of tea till now, I think I am going to be sick..."

Hana patted the sobbing silver haired girl, sympathetically.

" Well, this might as well be the day you admit how awesome I am." The blonde remarked. Yori stopped pouting for a moment to look at her questioningly.

Dramatically, the blonde retrieved the tea bottle from her bag. While holding it graciously in the air, Yori snatched the bottle away.

"At least thank me, stink breath." Hana huffed, watching Yori slurp down the contents to the last drop.

The slightly bitter liquid slid down her throat and heated up her stomach. She always loved that feeling of warmth.

Yori sighed contently, gazing at the can dramatically. Hana slapped the back of Yori's head lightly, telling her to stop being so damn dramatic.

" You got Karate club after school today?" Yori asked, laying backwards on the grass lazily with Hana following suite, the grass flinching against their weight.

The other third year hummed in reply. " Yea', we're having a few friendly practice matches with the second years. Those poor li'l first years are going to be running laps , master is saying something about building muscle."

" Didn't you do the same thing when you were a first year ?"

"Don't remind me." Hana groaned , covering her face at the unpleasant memories. "Are you skipping practice today too?"

"No, I skipped last week, Chou-chan is pissed at this point." The silver haired girl sighed , yawing widely. " And nationals are coming up too, this is too much work."

"Then just quit." Hana grumbled in return, even though she already knows the latter's reply.

With a faint twist of her lips, Yori closed her eyes and shrugged lightly.

" Senpai! We're begging you!"

For the first time in her life , Yori felt driven into a corner.

A couple of first years surrounded her desperately with pleading eyes. Yori had predicted that it was bad news when she saw them approaching and she regretted not running for it.

She was pressed against a wall, holding her drinking bottle two centimeters away from her lips.

The current manager fell sick right after planning a meet up with another school to plan a practice match.

" Please , Yori-senpai! Megumi-chan is still training to be a manager, you've been to Karasuno before and you know Miyagi the best out of us." One of them pleaded.

Of course she had to know where she lived, she had gone to Karasuno a few times for practice matches but still she had no motivation to do this.

" Look , I really want to help you- scratch that , I don't." Yori chirped , smiling merrily, while trying to slowly back away.

She watched their faces fall a bit but they still looked determined.

" It's alright then." Yori stiffened at the sound of her captain.

A black haired girl came into view, hands on her hips and her green eyes dangerously sending daggers towards the silver haired girl. "Your feelings aren't of our priority anyway."

"Chou-chan, that's mean!" Yori pouted, but she was sending a tight glare from behind the curtain of her hair.

" Also, it's your penalty for not coming to practice last time."

"But-" Yori was interrupted by Chou again, the captain declaring that it was this or Yori will have to go through a special regime planned by her.

The silver haired girl shuddered at the thought of doing all that exercise.

So without any further complaints , Yori and Megumi, headed to the train station the next day and boarded a train to Miyagi.


End file.
